Simulations of flows of persons and route calculations for objects are playing a greater role in infrastructure planning. Such simulations are also useful in performing an evacuation of persons from areas or buildings.
The occupancy of rooms or buildings are determined using video systems or radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,441, the primary focus is on the optimization of the energy consumption or the well-being of users of the room. Thus, for example, workplace illumination may be adapted to individual needs or may be automatically switched off when the workplace is left. In another scenario, the occupancy information is included in the regulation of the heating or air conditioning equipment. In addition, many systems with which persons or objects may be counted or identified at specific waypoints exist, including, e.g., conventional entry monitoring systems or goods security systems.